


Repeat

by TheLannisterBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLannisterBastard/pseuds/TheLannisterBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time Brienne finds herself holding the person she loves as they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I need to get better about transferring fics over here. This one is a year old and just a little drabble I wrote to make my beta, and now you, sad.

She sees the fear in his eyes when he realizes he is dying. The knife in his stomach glimmers with his blood just as the floor does with his sister’s.  _No,_ she thinks to herself _, no, he can’t die, not now._

He stumbles then and falls to his knees on the floor. She goes to him on instinct.  _He just needs a maester, some help, he can’t die._  She’s kneeling beside him then, the rough stone floor bites into her knees and the blood soaks into her pants. “Jaime, you’re-”

“Dying,” he says with a cough.

“Are you so craven?” she half laughs, half sobs, but then answers her own question. “No, you aren’t, are you?”

“I am scared because I don’t know what’s coming, what waits for me after this. But I can’t escape this, so there is no use trying to fight it, no use trembling like a child.”

“Don’t die,” she pleads. “Not now, please Jaime, don’t die on me now.”

He laughs, but the laugh turns into a cough and then a cry of pain. “Now who is the craven?”

She can feel the tears forming, but holds them back. She will not cry, not now. Her hands are all that is supporting him and his breathing is shallow. His whole front is soaked with blood, but she could hardly see it against the crimson of his clothes. Some of his sister’s blood had made its way onto his face and into his golden hair.  _Lannister colors_ , She notices grimly.

“Brienne?” his voice is so weak as he says her name. “Promise me something.”

“I will,” she says earnestly. “Anything Jaime.”

A ghost of his usual smirk dances across his lips. “Don’t let the next man you fall in love with do something stupid and get himself killed.”

She can’t stop the choked sob that escapes from her then, or the tears. “I. Jaime how. When did you…?”

“A while ago. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he says when he sees the redness flare in her cheeks. “And Brienne? Don’t let anyone, man or woman, ever try to tell you that you aren’t loved, you are, and you will be by others. Don’t ever let them tell you aren’t good enough, because you are better than all of them, better than everyone.”

“I’m not though,” She whispers, barely able to breathe.

“Yes.. you.. are.” His breaths are heavy and labored now. “I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t have… loved you… otherwise.”

She couldn’t say what the strangled noise that came out of her was, but she didn’t need to. The noise was sorrow and happiness and loss, all in one. When his breaths start coming out in ragged gasps his eyes lock onto hers and she can see the fear in them. Her hand is wrapped tightly around his, her other on his face.

“I love you Jaime.” she says softly.

His lips manage to flutter into half a smirk. His eyes are glazed over with pain, but they manage to pierce through hers and with his last breath she swears she hears the word sapphires.


End file.
